Reindeers are better than People (Duet Version)
by YamiBlueberry-chan
Summary: I wanted Kristoff and Anna to have a duet but since I'm not a musician I couldn't make a song of my own nor do I have a camera or talent to sing this and post it online. It's Kristoff's reindeer song, a longer version with Anna. This is in story form. Summary sucks but the story is nice, so read it please!


**Me: Hi! My pen name is Berry and this is my first Frozen Fanfiction. Well, it's actually a song or poem, whatever floats your boat. I was so disappointed that Anna and Kristoff never had a duet so... I wrote one for them. It's kind of like another version of Kristoff's reindeer song. This could be sung at the scene after the wolf chase. I don't know if they actually set up camp somewhere so this is all fake.**

**Hope you enjoy it.**

**Disclaimer – I do not own Frozen, I wish I did, but that's a wish that will remain a wish.**

**P.S. Lines that are sung are Italicized for Kristoff, Underlined for Sven, Bold for Anna.**

o-o-o

"So..." Kristoff digs out some snow on the path to form some sort of bed under the trees. "When are you going to give me my new sled?" He can't help asking, he almost fell off a cliff because of helping his orange-haired acquaintance. The sled was brand-new too.

Anna rolls her eyes while looking for a place to sleep. "For the 3rd time, you'll get your sled and more carrots after we save my sister." She says as she pulls a rock she plans to use as a pillow. "There." She says, staring proudly at her "bed".

"Good." Kristoff says, grabbing a carrot from the bag. He let Sven take a bite before he did. Anna makes a face.

"What?" Kristoff asks, chewing his carrot.

Anna shakes her head. "You're sharing a carrot with a reindeer."

"Yeah, so?"

"You have plenty of carrots, you could've— never mind." Anna sighed.

Kristoff gives her a glare. "Sven and I have shared everything ever since I was a little kid and I don't care if you think it's disgusting. Everyone does and we're used to it."

"That wasn't what I meant. I think it's nice that both of you share such a deep bond. The two of you are closer to each other than me and my sister..." Anna laughs sheepishly and looks at the ground as her sister is mentioned and thousands of questions flood through her mind. Why Elsa shut her out, why she ran away, why she never told her that she had powers.

The ice seller felt a tinge of guilt in his chest and his reindeer bumped into him, like the animal was telling him to comfort her. He looked at Sven and whispered, "Why do I have to do it?" Sven collided to him once more and Kristoff almost lost his balance. His reindeer is half in love with this girl.

He stares at Anna as she takes off her cloak (or shawl or poncho, I don't know what it's called), lies down on the floor and used her cloak as a blanket. "We have a big day tomorrow so we better get some shut eye. Good night!" She shouts, snuggling on the soft snow.

Kristoff lies next to Sven, who was getting into his sleeping position, and gets his tiny stringed instrument and starts strumming. _"Reindeers are better than people. Sven, don't you think that's true?"_ Sven looks up and smiles.

"Yeah, people will beat you and curse you and cheat you."Kristoff sings in his Sven voice.

"Every one of them's bad, except you."

"And Anna."Kristoff adds.

Anna looks up and her cheeks are splashed with pink. "What are you doing?"

"Singing. What does it look like I'm doing?" Kristoff scoffs playfully. He continues to strum.

"_And Anna is meaner than reindeers _

_Hey, don't you think I'm right?"_

"Excuse me?" Anna asks, angry because Kristoff keeps waking her up and because he was somewhat insulting her.

Sven shakes his head and growls for the princess' sake. Kristoff makes it up to him by patting his furry little head.

"_But she's kind, brave and cute, she's just like you_"

Anna sits up and stares at him. "I'm like Sven?" She sings too, in an offended tone."**Did I hear that right?**"

Kristoff rubs the back of his neck. "No offense." He says apologetically but he keeps playing his instrument. "Now why don't you sing with a verse, Anna?"

"No, I just want to sleep."

Kristoff shows her his puppy eyes and pleads, "Please..." He uses his Sven voice and says, "Pretty please," as Sven walks to her and rubs his head against hers.

Anna sighs, they're never going to quit. She stands up and starts singing. Hey, if you can't beat them, join them.

"Fine. " She went. "**Reindeers are better than people.**

"**Sven don't you think that's true?**" Sven nods.

Anna takes a deep breath in and sings in her very own imitation of Sven's voice.

"Yeah, some of them will hurt you and hate you and shut you out.

Every one of them's mean, except you."

Kristoff holds back a laugh and almost drops his instrument. Her Sven voice is way off.

"**But Kristoff is better than most people,**

**Sven don't you think I'm right?**"

Kristoff's face feels warm.

Anna doesn't notice as she sings the next line.

"He got you this far, and saved you from wolves."

"And sang me a song to cheer me up." She says warmly. Kristoff opens his mouth to protest but doesn't.

"Okay, you got me." He says. "_Let's call it a n—_"

Anna cuts him off. "Not yet. Just one more time." Kristoff chuckles. They both take in a deep breath.

"_**Reindeers are better than people,**_

_**But Sven, don't you think we pass?"**_

Anna and Kristoff use both the Sven voices for the next line.

"Yeah, people will beat you and curse you and cheat you.

Every one of them's bad except..."

"_**US!**_"

"You're both right, let's call it a night."

The three walk to their respective places and lie down on the soft white snow. Kristoff strums his instrument slowly. "_Don't let the frostbite, bite._" He tucks the instrument in his bag of carrots and puts his hands under his head and gets comfortable on Sven's fur.

"Good night Kristoff." Anna whispers, loudly enough for him to hear.

"Good night Anna." Kristoff whispers back, covering his reddening face with his hat.

"Good night Sven." Anna adds, pulling her cloak closer to her.

"Good night!" The two sing in the Sven voices. They both let out a laugh.

Anna looks at Kristoff and finds him snoring. _How cute..._, she thinks. _Wait, what? No, you're in love with Hans, Anna. Remember that._

She turns to the other side and looks at her gloved hands. She grabs the snow beside her and piles them up. It's shaped like the North Mountain. She touches the top and the snow mountain breaks down. She has to get to Elsa, she has to find her. But in her heart she feels like she doesn't want the trip to end. After they save Elsa, there won't be a reason for her and Kristoff to hang out anymore...

She feels the cold wind hit her face and she shivers. She closes her eyes and after a few seconds, probably out of weariness, she fell asleep.

Kristoff notices the girl shivering, her blanket fell off. He stood up and grabbed the blanket and adjusted it. He saw the girl smile. Good, she was warm.

_Her smile is beautiful._

He felt himself turn red. He can't think about her like that. She has a fiancée, she's engaged. To a man she just met.

That idea made him angry and he didn't understand why. Why should he care? She's just a girl he's trying to help get to her sister so they can bring back summer. It's like business. There's nothing more to their relationship.

He went back to Sven's side and the reindeer was smiling in a way that made him uncomfortable.

"What?"

The reindeer smiled playfully and dozed off to sleep, leaving the blonde boy hanging.

Kristoff sighed and closed his eyes.

He fell asleep.

o-o-o

**Me: Well, that was fluffy. Anyway, I hoped you guys liked it.**

**R & R!**


End file.
